


To the rescue

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [26]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Drabble, F/M, Fear, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Panic, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Beck's girl freaks herself out with some scary movies. Then she hears a noise...





	To the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of 31. Prompt: [Text] Hey, it’s me. I heard banging noise and I’m terrified. Please save me.

Beck sat in the mission meeting. He was only a consultant for this one. His phone pinged a weather alert. ‘High Winds.’ Another ping. ‘Thunderstorm Warning.’  
“Dr. Beck, are we boring you?”  
His head snapped up from his phone as his text alert went off. “No, sir, just keeping an eye on the weather.” His text alert went off two more times.  
The mission commander raised an eyebrow. “Dr. Beck, kindly silence your phone until the end of the meeting.”  
“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” He silenced his phone without looking at the text messages. His gut twisted with guilt as he left her message unread. But his job was just as important as she was. She would understand.

Normally, she loved storms. But Beck was staying late at the base and she had felt unease all evening as the dark thunderheads rolled across the sky, bringing with them a line of storms and high winds.  
She sat in the middle of the couch with her phone in her hair. The same weather alerts that had gone off for Beck went off for her. She whined in frustration. She knew she shouldn’t have watched that scary movie last night. The one about the guy that stalks babysitters.  
She clutched her phone to her chest. “Come home, Beck. Please.” She knew he couldn’t hear her but saying it out loud made her feel a teensy bit better. Thunder boomed, shaking the house. She huffed and texted Beck.  
Her: Baby, please come home.  
The rain started. She turned on the TV. A cartoon from the 70's that had the classic monsters flashed bright colors across the flat screen. Lightning crackled through the air and a loud boom terrifyingly close. She screamed. That’s when the banging against the back door. She began to frantically call Beck, hanging up and dialing again as soon as it went to voicemail and blowing up his phone with texts, begging him to come home.

Beck practically shot out of his chair and ran from the meeting room, leaving the others with confused looks as to his rush. It would have been comical, the amount of missed calls he had from her, if he didn’t know it was her anxiety manifesting. Then he opened the texts.  
Her: Hey, it’s me. I heard banging noises and I’m terrified. Please save me.  
Her: Chris, come home, baby. I’m scared.  
Her: Beck. Please come home. I need you.  
Her: Baby, I’m scared.  
Her: The banging won’t stop.  
Her: Someone’s trying to get in the house.  
Her: Beck!  
Each text grew more hysterical. He sprinted to his car through the sleeting rain. Only his level head kept him from flooring it to the house. It wouldn’t do her any good for him to get killed in a car accident racing home to save her.  
The BMW bounced as he sped into the driveway. He didn’t even bother closing the door. He’d probably regret that later but his main concern was getting to her. Her pitiful crying met him as he opened the door. He could hear it now, the steady bang against the back door that shook the house.  
“Baby?”  
She screamed and whirled around from her where she’d been hiding against the wall. “Beck!” She launched herself at him, sobbing.  
He hushed her. “Baby, it’s ok. I’m here. I’m sorry.” His warm, strong hands rubbed up and down her back. “I’m so sorry, baby. Are you ok?” She swallowed and nodded, visibly calming with his presence. “You stay here and I’ll go check it out.”  
“No!”  
“Baby, I’m sure it’s nothing.”  
“No, it’s a killer and he’s gonna get you. Don’t go, Beck. Please!” She latched onto his bicep and refused to let him go.  
“Baby, listen to my voice.” He turned to her, holding her face in both hands then smoothing back her hair and holding her face again. “It’s not a killer.” She opened her mouth to protest. “How do I know?” She nodded. “Because you left the front door unlocked and if they really wanted to get you, all they had to do was walk around the house.”  
She opened her mouth again then paused. Indignation and relief fought before she settled on a sullen pout. “Beck.”  
“Now, hush. I’ll be right back.” He left in the hallway as he walked to the kitchen and opened the back door. He barely had time to step out of the way as large branch from their tree swung against the house.


End file.
